


We're all slowly dying, why don't we speed up the process?

by Bluejayflames101



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Assisted Suicide, M/M, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Possessive Behavior, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Yandere Papyrus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluejayflames101/pseuds/Bluejayflames101
Summary: Welcome to a story that's going to be awful. Hope you enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

It was like any other day for Sans, him struggling to get out of bed while blatantly staring at the ceiling, bracing himself for strenuous but repetitive tasks that his job ,and his brothers, provided. While he was deep in thought, a boisterous but welcomed voice echoed from the downstairs kitchen."SANS, YOU LAZYBONES! ARE YOU STILL ASLEEP UP THERE?" Hearing this upbeat yet playfully scolding tone, he could practically imagine his brothers mock pout. Heh, his brother was so cool. Well, he knew if he didn't get up soon, Papyrus would come up, swinging the door open and scolding him even more so. With this thought, he lazily slipped up and off of his mattress with a thump, slowly but surely making his way down the stairs. However, only halfway there see his brother pop his skull out from the kitchen to check whether he was coming down yet or not "OH, THERE YOU ARE! I MADE MY FAMOUS BREAKFAST SPAGHETTI, SO YOU BETTER EAT UP! WORKING ON ONLY KETCHUP OR THAT TERRIBLE GREASY FOOD IS NOT GOOD FOR YOUR HEALTH, LET ALONE YOUR ABILITY TO ACTUALLY DO YOUR JOB IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Sans chuckled, slipping his hands into his pockets with a shrug "Dunno, I think I can ketchup to your work ethic just fine, if I mustard up the energy that is." Sans winked as Papyrus groaned, stomping his boot on the floor repeatedly "UNBELIEVABLE! EVEN WHEN I HAVE GONE THROUGH THE PROCESS OF MAKING SUCH A MASTERPIECE AS MY SPAGHETTI, YOU STILL PROCEED TO PLAGUE MY MORNING WITH TERRIBLE PUNS!" Seeing this, Sans did his best to hold back a snicker and shrugged nonchalantly once more "Heh, sorry bro" Hearing this Papyrus huffed, but his stomping ceased "IT'S ALRIGHT BROTHER, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL LET YOU HORRIBLE PUNS SLIDE AND BE FORGIVEN. NOW, I SHALL DISH US OUT SOME OF MY DELICIOUS SPAGHETTI, TRY TO KEEP UP! NYEH HEH HEEEH!" and with that ran off into the kitchen, a small genuine happiness being added to Sans sometimes very forced smile as he followed his brother into the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

When Sans walked into the kitchen, he was greeted with a plate of spaghetti to his face and the nearly bouncing skeleton that was holding it. "HERE YOU GO BROTHER! THE GREAT PAPYRUS' HOMEMADE BREAKFAST SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus said as he handed the plate over to Sans, who grinned lazily but adoringly up at him. "Heh, thanks bro." He said as he grabbed a fork and went to sit on the couch, taking the time to turn on the tv with his magic while Papyrus wasn't looking. Or at least he thought he was not, but hey, what he did not know wouldn't hurt him. Papyrus smiled to himself as he got himself a dish, humming enthusiastically as he practically bounded into the living room to join his brother. Sans had to off course hold back a chuckle as he saw this, grinning as Papyrus sat down beside him."So, how did your date with Mettaton go?" As he asked, Sans could have sworn he saw Papyrus' eyesocket twitch, but for before he could question that, Papyrus answered"IT WAS..OK I SUPPOSE, I JUST WISH THAT METTATON WOULD STOP BEING SO...SO FLIRTATIOUS!" Papyrus said with a huff, noting how Sans snickered."Well, that's the famous and flamboyant Mettaton for you, but tibia honest..." "SANS...." "I think its just because he loves you a Mettaton" he said with a wink which caused papyrus to shriek into and groan into a nearby pillow on the couch, before narrowing his eyelights at his brothers snickering that Sans was doing a horrible job of hiding and keep down. This of course had slightly put Sans at unease. Lately Papyrus had seemed more....out of it. Sure he still did his puzzles with a skip in his step and 'trained' with Undyne every chance he could get...but he seemed to be a bit secretive in a sense. Sans, being the judge of the underground, was usually good at reading expression and getting clear signals from them. With Papyrus it was no exception, until now. He would give looks that he couldn't decipher in time or sent to many signals for him to figure out what it meant in time. But, knowing his sweet and innocent brother, he was not worried about it as much. In due time he assumed Papyrus would tell him what was on his mind and then he could help if Papyrus wanted him to. But for now, he would just support his amazing brother from the sidelines. However, as Sans was dwelling on this Papyrus snapped him out of his thoughts. "SANNNNS, DID YOU HEAR ANYTHING I SAID?" he said with huff, puffing his cheekbones out. "Uh...Sorry bro, I was zoning out." He admitted with a sheepish smile and shrug. This caused a sigh to escape Papyrus"I SAID I WAS GOING TO TRAIN WITH UNDYNE, AND THAT ILL BE BACK A BIT LATE TODAY!" he said crossing his arms. "I KNOW THAT IF I DIDNT COOK YOU SOMETHING YOU EITHER WOULDNT EAT OR GO TO GRILLBYS, SO I MADE YOU SOME MORE OF THAT SPAGHETTI YOU HAVE LIKED SO MUCH RECENTLY!" he said puffing out his chest proudly, which made Sans grin widen a bit. Sure his brothers cooking wasnt the most edible of food, but seeing his brother happy when he ate it made it worth the possible food poisoning. Recently he had been having an easier time blacking out and not having nightmares, and Papyrus noted the lack of darkness under his eyesockets as simply him ' Getting a full stomach of healthy, warm food made with tons of love'. Of course, it was a silly thought process behind it, but he appreciated it nonetheless. "Heh, thanks bro, dunno what I would do without you" he said, which in turn Papyrus seemingly...flinched? But again as always Papyrus was too quick for him as bolted towards the door "IM LATE!! ILL SEE YOU LATER BROTHER! MAKE SURE TO EAT DINNER!" and with that, Sans was alone in the house once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Papyrus sighed as he walked through Snowdin, his boots crunching the snow underneath them and taking the place of the towns silence. He was going to confront Undyne today. He had been hoping that the guilt of lying to him would get her to tell him the truth and apologize without him telling her he knew she wasnt actually training him, but it did not seem like that a scenario that was going to surface anytime soon.He went into deep thought as he went onto the boat, the riverperson noting this and simply asking where he wished to go, not wanting to disturb his train of thought too much. Once he told them where he wished to go, the ride was only accompanied by the soft humming of the riverperson as the surroundings went by like a blur. The sound sounds of watering going by nearly non existent as they finally got to a stop, and he got out with a soft yet determined step onto the luminous grass.However, with each step his confidence in what he was about to do left him. What if this scared Undyne off? He stilled to a stop at the thought. Sure, Undyne was no coward, but she would probably be wounded to hear what he had to say today. But as he thought more about it he huffed, it was not his fault he had to talk to her about this, if she had not had lied, this conversation wouldnt have to happen! With this reasoning he went from as still as a statue to as fast as a weeping angel. This was not going to keep going on like it was training, if they continued then it would be knowing she lied and he knew! He was so rampant in his need to validate himself on what was going to be done he nearly ran into her door. Thankfully, Undyne had appearantly heard his brisk stomping and had opened the door in time to stop him from colliding."Woah there Papyrus! Calm down!! I know you were running a bit late but it doesn't mean you have to almost destroy my door to get here faster!" She said jokingly as she slapped the back of his armor."Come on in! You forgot your phone at home so Sans notified me you were on your way in a hurry! So why did you come here so fast, the punk said you nearly flew!" She said summoning a spear for stirring the spaghetti noodles. " I KNOW YOU ARE NOT TRAINING ME" he said with as much strength as he could muster. The only thing heard next was the clanking of the spear falling to the floor.


	4. Web of Lies

"W...What?" Undyne had very few fears, but Papyrus learning her secret had constantly make her mistake words said at times. Unfortunately for her, her fear had come to be a reality, and her web of lies she had made to keep it a secret unraveled before her very eyes. As she turned to slowly face him, she only saw the look of hurt that was ingrained into papyrus' face. She paled more at this, sweating nervously not just from the heat of the flaming oven. "Look...Papyrus I know you want to be in the Royal Guard but it's dangerous and your..." "I'm what." Papyrus said in a lower and darker tone than his lighthearted and sweet loud bantering voice she had heard only a few minutes ago. His grin was tense, like he was refraining from grinding his teeth to dust. The pitch darkness in his sockets piercing through her as he stated her down. For one of the first times since she had met papyrus, she felt her magic urging her to be ready to defend herself, despite knowing that papyrus would not likely ever be able to hurt anyone. With this thought in mind she took a deep breath, and calmly spoke "Your too sweet and gentle...I know you might think you might be able to handle it but if you had to fight...I don't think you could handle the pressure of...possibly killing someone." Papyrus clenched his fist tightly as she finished her response, and before undyne could even blink she was flung to the floor with a sharpened bone attack placed to her neck. Undyne stared up at him in shock, looking into his sockets as he stared her down with the most unnerving and hollow expression she had ever seen.But just as quick he was upon her, he was gone, dusting himself off as he looked down at her "Do not take my kindness as me being not able to fight if be." He then turned on his heel and left, but not without giving her a final glance and a fleeting remark "Consider this training session finished early...see you tommorrow Undyne...and also... do not lie to me ever again." With that he slammed the door behind him with his magic, leaving a stunned Undyne in his wake.


End file.
